The Discovery of Aledia Mythros
by Pine2
Summary: Based on the Winding Circle series in Emelan, this is a kind of an alternate universe. Characters include Niko and Pine (new).


Emelan continuation of the Winding Circle  
  
The Discovery of Aledia Mythros  
  
The air was dry and dusty and Pine coughed as she was roused once again to the dank cell she was in. Closing her eyes again, she kept her head down. It was better this way, she could not see her confinement. Eventually the pain in her arms and back became difficult to tolerate and she shifted, helplessly bound tight to the iron seat she was in. It had not been her first time, in the cell, but it was turning out to be the longest. The arid atmosphere and lack of clear light had dulled her senses and she longed to be unconscious once more and not feel the cramps in her body. Her legs had felt numb for some time and she was thankful for this at the least.  
An insignificant noise a few feet ahead caught her attention. She lifted her head slowly as the chains, which bound her to the seat, would not allow any sudden movement. She had been so overcast that had failed to notice a figure, standing, facing the cell window. The silhouette visible showed the person to be a man, tall, slender and clad in long, flowing robes. Pine's eyes blurred, and she was about to put her head back down, when the man's light voice talked.  
"You're awake. Are you all right?" Pine thought this was a stupid thing to ask, she being chained to a chair, but felt some concern in the stranger's voice. It caused her suspicion to grow and she strained her eyes to get a better look. The man had turned and began walking towards the door on the right. On the stone floor by the wall was a pitcher of water. Pine wondered how she had missed it and turned her head to see if there were any new additions to the cell. The stranger picked up the pitcher and walked towards her and she froze. She knew this trick; it had been played all too often. She turned her head and closed her eyes. Guards would often come in and tease captives with water and food, knowing its power on the hungry. Her thirst was coming back to her as she tried to gulp. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her suffer. It had been two days at least, Pine felt since her last pitiful meal. Rusty chains dug into her shoulder and she turned back, unanticipating the stranger to still be waiting with the pitcher held to her face. She forced herself to look at the man's face although her mind was with the water he held up in front of him. He had a patient look on his craggy face, as far as Pine could tell, although she felt the darkness was hiding much from her. She took in his long, straight, silver/black hair, and noted the robes of someone, a foreigner, who commanded importance. The stranger looked at her and held her gaze. If he cheated her she would make sure to find him, when she got out, and make him pay, she thought.  
The stranger brought the pitcher nearer to her mouth, Pine didn't move. A long silence befell, before in the end she brought her head slightly forward. Restricted to move much more, to her relief the stranger brought the pitcher lightly to her lips. She drank from it, closing her eyes, replenishing her parched throat. It tasted like sweet nectar to her and she was beyond caring whether it was drugged. When she had emptied the pitcher, the man placed it on the ground, and remained crouched before her, watching her. Pine's curiosity returned. She could think more clearly now and her throat no longer felt like sand.  
"Who are you?" she tried to demand, but which came out as a coarse whisper. She coughed to clear her throat, and was about to repeat the question louder, when he spoke,  
"My name is Niklaren Goldeye - Niko. I represent the Winding Circle." Pine was confused again. A mage in Anderran? She wanted to ask what he was doing here, but felt her voice would not come out. "I'm here to propose an offer, Pine." Pine looked even more suspicious, "How did you know my name?" she knew of very few people who had called her that. Most people called her things a lot worse she knew.  
  
"I've come to offer you a place at the school of the Winding Circle." He continued, oblivious of the look she was giving him. "It would free you from this place if you agree." Pine thought his voice sounded genuine, but she had learnt enough not to trust just anyone. Besides she thought, she would get out soon anyway. She refused not be anyone's slave or in their debt.  
"Go away." She said in the loudest voice she could manage. It made her cringe, talking felt like swallowing brittle sand. Niko saw it in her face,  
  
"At least let me get you out of here." He said. She looked at him for a long time. It was so unlikely, but she did not think she could bare it any longer or pass over a chance, dejectedly she said, "Fine."  
Niko walked to the door and outside the cell, discussed something with the guard outside. Pine was still weary but tried to eavesdrop and managed to catch a few words. It sounded like an argument. '.you chained up a.' she heard a voice say loudly, followed by a more worried voice say something about escaping and troublemaker, she vouched that was her. It was a few minutes before Niko walked back to her and kneeled on the floor in front of her. He reached out into his pocket bag, hung inside his robe and brought out a small bunch of grapes and some bread.  
"It's all I have, I'm afraid - but I know you must be hungry." He said more light-heartedly. Hungry was an understatement, Pine thought. She looked in horror; he would have to feed her. "The keys will be a few minutes. I promise, you will get a proper meal, once." he held a grape to her mouth and she stared at it for a while before allowing Niko to pop it into her mouth, ".you're out." She chewed slowly, but secretly grateful. Niko did everything with neat efficiency, which Pine felt hard to comprehend. It would be so easy to taunt or provoke someone in her position. The guard called at the door and passed Niko a set of large leaden keys. He took them without a word and the guard left. She caught the glint of anger in his eyes as he walked behind her and began to unlock the heavy handcuffs, which were welded to the seat. Pine moved her arms slowly and painfully, while Niko unlocked the chains that bound her legs and her body. He gently removed them and threw them in a pile on the floor. Pine felt as if she could finally breathe again, the weight off her body. He offered his hand as she got up, which she ignored and held on to the sides of the chair for support. The pain was rapidly mounting. The feeling in her legs was returning and she let go of the side to try and walk. Her knees wobbled suddenly and she would have collapsed onto the ground had Niko not caught her. She allowed him to pull her up and take her weight. She felt so tired and weak, that nothing mattered anymore as she closed her eyes willingly. Niko half carried her out of the cell and to the ship he had been travelling in.  
  
Pine woke in a bed the following morning. Something she had not done in such a long time. She sat up and removed the covers. How had she got here? She wondered. A slight movement under her made her grab on to the bedsides tight, as the entire room swayed. There was no window in this room, but Pine knew the feeling, she was on a boat. Her heart sank, remembering the events of the previous night. She had planned to take flight as soon as she was able to walk or even move. Standing up, Pine steadied herself. She felt much better as she turned the door handle, to be surprised to find it opened. She was not locked in.  
The cool air hit her in the face as she walked unsteadily on to the deck, She could feel the spray on her legs, but she felt better and breathed in the fresh sea air, deeply. Leaning out on the barrier, she thought she spotted land, but to her dismay, she was surrounded by water in all directions. Pondering her situation, she heard steady footsteps approach. Turning round, it was Niko. He beamed down at her.  
"Good morning, Pine. Feeling better?" he asked courteously. Pine looked at him, then out to the sea, then back at him, and ran a hand through her hair before answering, "Yes - thank you." not wanting to show how uncomfortable it was to be out in the middle of the ocean. Niko stood beside her and looked out into the sea, "Where are we going?" she asked, looking in his direction. He smoothed his moustache carefully before answering.  
"Towards the Winding Circle. You may stay there, if you like it." He chose his words carefully, not wanting to give away too much, but Pine was inquisitive and would keep probing till she was satisfied this was not a trap.  
"Why are you bringing me?" she asked following him inside to a table laid with food. He didn't answer her, but she had forgotten about the question as she saw the meal and suddenly remembered how hungry she was.  
Pine ate fast, remembering how good food tasted, unaware of Niko and the other shipmates at the table staring at her guzzle down the food. Niko waited patiently, nibbling on a single wafer the entire meal. When he saw that she had just about done, he began to talk,  
"I want you to tell me what it is that gets you into so much trouble." Pine slowed chewing and swallowed, thinking whether she could trust him. "I guess, I'm just a trouble-maker." She said, trying to prolong the conversation so she could think of how to avoid it.  
"Why the chains? Are they really necessary?" he asked, silently demanding full attention.  
"They tried the locked cell, but I broke the door - So they tried ropes, but they were too easy. Eventually they resorted to the stupid chains. What kind of person can brake metal chains? It would have taken me ages." She replied fairly casually.  
"Have you always been this strong?" was his next question.  
"No." she suddenly felt she had said too much, or felt he knew too much about her. She decided the only way to end the probing was by asking questions herself. "So, why are you taking me to the Winding Circle?"  
"You don't seem to have a stable home here, but I'm sure we can accommodate you're needs at the winding Circle."  
"I have a home." Pine snapped. "It's on the mid plateau of the mountains in the west of Anderran. And it's a perfect home, thank you." She added, instantly regretting her words. Calling it perfect was a contradiction. Now that she thought of it, she had left due to attacks from the North and she had no real family. "I need to be free." She added, slightly embarrassed by her own words that sounded slightly overdramatic to herself. "Anyway, isn't that a place for people who do magic and stuff." She knew this much, at least.  
"Yes," was simply his answer.  
Pine wanted him to go on, but said nothing. She excused herself from the table and walked to the outer door, stumbling as the ship swayed. Some of the crew laughed, Pine overlooked it and stood holding the barrier near the hull, deep in thought. She stared out into the waves, do I have magic? she dared herself to think. She fingered the ends of her black hair, smoothing them to points. Her legs felt stiff and unused. Now that she was feeling better, she felt she ought to get some exercise, but where was there to jog on a boat?  
  
It was a few days before they reached the bay. Pine couldn't stop herself from feeling excited, but tried not to show it. Once she was on land, she couldn't be stopped by anyone, she thought. Pulling into the harbour, Niko explained the customs and geography of the area. A small carriage pulled by a couple of horses awaited them.  
"But, I have no belongings." Pine said as Niko pointed to it. He sighed; them took the horses and saddled them individually.  
"How about a ride?" he said, gracefully jumping onto a large black mare. Pine grinned and leaped onto the smaller, dark russet horse. She energetically pulled the reigns, causing the animal to turn around and neigh loudly.  
"You've ridden before." He said, more as a comment, than as a question.  
"I had this friend, whose horse was -" she stopped mid sentence, feeling she was letting out too much again. "Which way is it?" she asked, hoping he would not notice.  
Niko pointed in the direction, and beckoned Pine to follow. She was soon keeping up with his speed as they rode side by side. He would frequently give some more information about the area.  
They were soon at the entrance to Winding Circle. Pine was in awe of the temple structures and huge wall surrounding the place. They slowed down and reaching the stables, stopped. Getting off, Pine saw other children younger than her crowded around what looked like their teacher and paying close attention to her words. Niko was talking with the stable carer, a large young man with broad shoulders and stocky legs. She walked over to them,  
"Mr - Nikazen, sir?" she asked trying to sound confident. "Aren't I a little old too join this school?"  
The stable man looked at Pine and then Niko suppressing a laugh.  
"It's Niklaren." He said, ignoring the man beside him. "You may call me Niko though, and no, you are not too old to learn here. I will explain everything." He replied gently.  
He saluted the stable man and left walking towards the other side of the path. Pine followed, curiously eyeing the gate they had come through, in case she needed to get out quick.  
"You will learn about yourself here. I'll take you to a temporary place, you'll feel more comfortable in."  
"Learn about myself?" she asked. "What's that supposed to mean?" she wanted him to say it, that she had magic, or she felt she was wasting her time. Niko, however felt it was best for her to find it for herself.  
"Being strong, isn't anything to do with magic, you know." She said, trying to guess his thoughts.  
"You're not just strong, are you?" he said, keeping no hint of questioning his voice.  
"How did you find me?" she asked, as it struck her, she didn't know what he did here. He must be a mage too.  
"That's one side of my power. You may get to see more of it later." He answered.  
"You know, whatever the guards said I did, I didn't do it. They think I was the one who."  
"I know." He cut in. "but violence didn't help, did it?"  
"They started it." She said, feeling childish.  
"You can stay in this cottage called 'Disipline' for the time being. My student, Tris and her friends are on mission, so there are some spare rooms. You would meet some dedicates who run the place, but they have gone with them, therefore for a while you'll live with dedicate Nagosa and Tainal, I will be here of course to help you, I hope that is okay."  
Pine looked at Niko as the two dedicates he mentioned came out on to the path. She did feel more comfortable with Niko than these complete new strangers, but accepted the offer. Niko accompanied them in as Nagosa got some cool drinks for them all. Pine sat silently at the table studying them all. Nagosa was a tanned man and of medium build, although fairly short. He had a lot of rough hair, but seemed well groomed. His eyes were a sea blue colour, and sparkled as he introduced himself with a smile. Tainal was tall like Niko, but larger, and stronger built. She clearly trained in combat, Pine could tell. Her hair was short, shorter than Nagosa's and spikey like the tips of old straw.  
"So, is there anything you would like to ask us, before we take you up to the baths, little, quiet one?" Nagosa asked politely. His voice changed from sounding like a bark to a purr.  
"Yeah. What am I supposed to do here?"  
"Well," answered Niko "I will come for you in the morning, but you must help Nagosa and Tainal with the chores as long as you stay here. They will teach you some things until we know what direction you want to go in. I must leave now, but I will return to take you tomorrow." He greeted the others farewell and left.  
Pine felt awkward, she had never been good at socialising and living with complete strangers was a real test. She was relieved a little when two other children slightly younger than her came in from their lessons. Elysia and Athryn were the other housemates Pine would have to live with. They were both white, unlike Pine who resembled some who was deeply tanned naturally, brown, she would say with straight, shoulder length jet-black hair. They kept to themselves mostly Pine realised.  
The next morning Pine woke early and dressed in the clothes Nagosa had given her. They were slightly more uncomfortable, but she didn't want to get stared at by everyone. She came down in a pale green tunic, brown breeches, a leather belt and an undershirt. Nagosa greeted her warmly. She had been wanting to ask the dedicates, before Niko came,  
"What are your magics?" she asked when they had both sat down.  
"My magic is with animals." Dedicate Nagosa replied. Tainal said nothing. "Tainal was a great paladin, before leaving to work here." Nagosa answered for her.  
"Why?" Pine enquired, leaning across the table, looking at Tainal . Tainal glared at her impertinently. "I mean - being a paladin is - great so."  
"Non of your business" she said and Pine knew she would not get any more out of her. Elysia came down and joined them.  
"What are you wearing?" she asked looking at Pine repulsively. Pine had never had this sort of comment and looked blankly at her. She personally thought she looked smart, but looking at Elysia's fine purple dress and silk gown, she felt out of place. "You don't have to wear those clothes they give you." She added, not caring that the dedicates were in the same room.  
Pine thought the best answer would be no answer. She didn't think it would take well to a girl of Elysia's calibre to know her housemate owned nothing but the clothes she came in.  
To her relief, Niko came in and greeted everyone.  
"Shall we?" he asked Pine.  
  
They had walked for some time. Pine realising the size of the place, marvelling, she had never seen a mage before and now they surrounded her. They walked through the gates and towards the cliffs. Pine hesitated but kept walking. A little further on a slope followed by the cliff edge faced the sea. Niko talked to her about the history and ways of the Winding Circle casually. Pine took less in as they approached the slopes.  
"Where are we going?" she asked apprehensively. Niko stopped and turned to face her.  
"Sit down, I think we're far enough." He sat cross-legged on the rough grass and waited for her. Pine slowly sat down, still uncomfortable with being so close to the cliff face. "We needed to get beyond the protection of the Winding Circle to experiment." He explained. "Here, out in the open, no one can get hurt." Pine wasn't afraid of getting hurt, but the thought of doing experiments so high up made her stomach turn. "I want you to close your eyes and breathe deeply, while I count to seven, then exhale while I count again, with me." She obeyed and they meditated for several minutes before Pine started fidgeting. Niko stopped, "What is it?" He said a little impatiently. Pine puckered her brow, but didn't say it was their altitude that was making her so restless. "Okay. That's enough" he got up and walked to a dead tree by the side. "I want you to knock this tree down."  
Pine was confused, "Why? What did the tree ever do to me?" Niko circled it and went on. "It is dead, so you don't have to feel sorry. Just try and hit it down. I want to see something."  
Pine didn't like the idea of it. The tree was over three times the height of her and still had strong roots holding it to the stony ground. She had never tested what she was capable of before, but if he wanted something impressive she would show him. Pine walked to the tree purposefully, as Niko stood back, and pulled a fist behind her. She gritted her teeth and gave a strong blow to the trunk at the height of her neck. The entire tree shook, and splinters sprayed out from where her fist had made contact, but it remained standing. She didn't look at Niko for permission before she gave another heavy blow. A large crack could be heard as the trunk split. She turned to see Niko's expression motionless; he was simply watching the scene. Pine knew what would get it down she thought heatedly. She stepped back one and turned side on, lifting her leg up, she swivelled and gave it a powerful side on kick, which shattered the rest of the trunk and caused it to come crashing down. Pulling back, she regained her balance and turned to smile in triumph, her task complete. Niko's face made her stop. It was a mixture of astonishment and confusion. It gave her a freeze as she looked around her to see what had made him like this. She began walking over, "I did it. Like you said."  
  
"Who taught you how to fight?" was Niko's question that made his face go back to normal.  
Pine shrugged, "I'm serious." He added.  
"Well, I had this teacher a few years ago, who also lived in the mid- plateau, he said he knew my parents, before they passed away. He let me watch him train and taught me a few basics to defend myself. Not much else. He never told me about his past, but I think he was a monk at some point. That was before he had to leave."  
Niko looked at her till she became uncomfortable. He sighed and said,  
"It was not just strength that brought down that tree." Pine looked at it, impressed with herself for bringing down something so huge. Then went over his words. "You're not as strong as you think. It is the nature of your environment, which has made you stronger then normal. But it is magic that puts itself in a greater form of that." Pine looked bewildered, and a little disappointed. She had pride in her strength, although she rarely used it, or folk would be challenging her forever. They began to walk back as Niko explained,  
"There is magic inside you. Some takes the form of strength and force, it is clear as I was watching you. The magic concentrated itself on that single point in your fist and turned into energy, power." Pine looked down at her hands, they seemed pretty normal to her. "I noticed it also accelerated your jump as you so effervescently did so on that horse. We must work on this area later. I think though, as I am leaving for a few days, you should be happy with Tainal. Pine looked at him,  
"What! You're leaving. But, you said you would be here to help. Tainal doesn't even like me."  
Niko smiled, Pine thought a moment, Tainal did not seem to like anyone. "I will be back soon. Tainal is a good teacher. She will help your technique and focus. You must meditate everyday though on your own accord. The temple will be a suitable place till I return. I have left you some books to read also."  
"Great. When can I leave?" she said, blatantly.  
Niko looked at her, frowning, then shrugged, "That's is all up to you."  
  
The girl tossed wildly, thrashing at invisible hands that held down her and covered her eyes. She screamed and yelled till something entered her mouth, like water, but heavier. She could feel herself going out of control, hanging on a precipice by the one thing she wanted to escape. It was the grip that was holding her from the deadly drop. She flinched from its coiling grasp, not stopping to wonder how on earth she had got there. Her thoughts were torn between the immense horror below her and the grotesque creature in her immediate contact. She froze suddenly, unable to breathe, catching a look into the abyss before her eyes; she felt a chill fire through her body as it cramped up.  
  
She remembered yelling and rough hands shaking her violently. She sat up, stunned, trying to focus, unaware of the cold sweat trickling over her. Both Tainal and Nagosa were at her side. Tainal had stopped shaking her, Elysia stood a few steps away staring in mute shock.  
Pine looked down at the covers, unable to face them. She felt the embarrassment before the effects of her nightmare had worn off. Nagosa surveyed her, worried.  
"It's all right. You're safe now." He said soothingly. Pine looked up, half annoyed at him for making it worse and caught the look of frustration on Tainal's face as she let go of Pine. Exhausted, she almost fell backwards without the support. She stared at the room, realising she was on the floor and Nagosa was still crouching near her, talking in a soft voice, she stood up. Tainal helped her to sit on the edge of the bed.  
"What happened?" Elysia asked, still shocked at the scene.  
Pine tried to answer her, but felt the dryness in her throat stifle her words. She chocked, and turned around to avoid the stares. Nagosa patted her back,  
"It was just a dream." He said to Elysia, but looking at Pine. "Will you be okay, Pine?" she nodded, thankful that the conversation did not require anything further from her.  
"You scared me to death." Elysia said, annoyingly, once she knew all was okay. "One minute I'm sleeping, the next, I hear screams and banging from upstairs. You should stay off the food before bed, and maybe I could get some sleep." She said, ignoring Nagosa's warning glance.  
"Off to bed now." Tainal said authoritively to Elysia. Pine managed to get out a feeble sorry as they left. Lying on her back, she stayed awake the rest of the night in wonder why her dreams came back to haunt her no matter where she went.  
  
The following morning Pine said goodbye to her new teacher as he left the winding circle. She wandered for the rest of the day, with her pass token, exploring the mysteries of winding circle.  
  
Pine woke to Nagosa's deep roar. She grudgingly got out of bed and walked slowly down the stairs. She had been given the top-most attic room, to her dismay. She had had another nightmare, but Elysia had been away the night, visiting her family and had not had a chance to complain. Pine felt tired, like she had been worked all night.  
Tainal greeted her with a grunt or nod, Pine could not decide. She was looking particularly butch, like a bull. Her thin lips were straight and her square face set in the usual comfortable grimace. Pine noticed she was wearing her armour, as she sat down for breakfast, avoiding her gaze. Nagosa sat opposite her and began spooning porridge into a bowl.  
"Had another one last night, then?" he asked her, not looking up from his task.  
Pine looked at them both suddenly. How had they known, from the ground floor, where they both slept. Or so she thought.  
"We're here if it is something you need to talk about." He went on. When Pine did not answer, Tainal spoke,  
"You'll need to change out of them rags, if we're going to spar." She said gruffly. "Come with me." She said getting up off the table and walking to her room. Pine quickly spooned some porridge into her mouth and followed her. She had been dreading her lessons, with Tainal. Not because she was harsh and unkind, Pine was used to that, but because, Pine in truth did not want to get into any trouble as she often did when challenged to a fight.  
Tainal emerged from her room with an armful of metal and dumped it on Pine, who staggered under the weight. Leaving Discipline, they made way for the fenced plane on the Northeastern side. Pine had a hard time keeping up with Tainal's long and fast strides and stopped several times to adjust the load on her shoulders. "Is all this armour necessary?" Pine asked, almost dropping it.  
"It is if you want to be alive by the end." Tainal replied. Pine sighed, before she caught sight of the large flat area, which they would be training on. The sight was empty, to Pine's relief as she fought her way inside the metal castings, made out of proportion to her petite figure. Tainal stood a few steps in front of her, watching her impatiently.  
"What now!" Pine called.  
"Now, we spar. I'll go easy for now. No weapons."  
Pine watched as Tainal ran straight at her, with her arm raised. Her eyes widening and she felt adrenalin levelling up inside of her. She leaned sideways, avoiding the blow, which would have no doubt took her out. However the heavy armour had put her out of equilibrium and she fell onto the ground with a clash, dust clouding the face of Tainal, who looked down at her frustrated.  
"I don't know why Niko said you'd be any good at this. I've never seen such a pathetic attempt."  
Pine got up angrily. She had rarely been beaten, in a fair fight, and took some pride in herself, especially after hearing that Niko had said something positive about her. The remark made her face scarlet with fury. Forgetting the weight of the metal, she charged at Tainal, head on. Tainal waited to the last second to block the ram. However, Pine, expecting this, drew back straight and as she expected, Tainal threw her block forward into a punch, which Pine deflected upon herself and leaned in for a powerful side kick. Before her eyes, Tainal landed, ten feet away, and appeared to be surprised, but not hurt. Pine felt her rage calming down, and realising she may have come on too hard, looked apologetically at Tainal as she dusted herself off. She limped a step, then returned. Pine relaxed her stance as Tainal spoke,  
"Well. I can see why he told me to go easy. But don't think that fancy moves will save you evermore. Let's try again, but make it last longer."  
Pine nodded, and walked to be a distance away from Tainal to get ready. They sparred for a couple of hours, before Tainal began to feel the day deserved a rest. Pine found herself eating dust most of the time. Her balance was upset by the metallic armour, which burned in the midday sun. She sweated constantly, but was determined to go on. If anything, she enjoyed it. She had always loved the rush that came with combat, watching it as a child; training was hard and heavy and kept her from the harsh cruelity of the Emelan wilderness. That night she was too tired to dream.  
  
Pine woke yelling the next morning. Tainal was standing over her, pouring ice-cold water over her. She jumped out of bed, shaking her nightclothes.  
"What are you doing!" Pine shouted.  
"I have been trying to wake you for the past ten minutes. Now we are late!" she answered.  
Pine groaned and left the cottage in a wayward mood. Elysia and Athryn were comfortably eating breakfast.  
"What do they do all day? - each others hair?" she asked fumbling with the stinking armour.  
"That's non of your business." They had reached the sparring plane and Tainal was wearing her full Paladin outfit, complete with weaponry. Pine had to stand back and admire the strong dignified-looking warrior in front of her. She felt a little fear along with awe at the sight of Tainal shining amidst the waking day.  
"Why are you wearing full suit?" Pine asked cautiously.  
"To intimidate you, get you to show me just what you've got." Tainal eventually answered. She did not want to say it was also because she had not encountered such a powerful student unexpectedly before.  
Pine heaved a sigh, discarding the armour in a pile on the ground. Tainal looked at her questioningly, demanding why she had dishonoured the paladin's armour.  
"It smells." Pine said, at the look on Tainal's face.  
"It carries the sweat of generations of warriors, the smell is the stench of victory." She said proudly. Pine looked at the pile of metal doubtfully.  
"I'm not wearing it. I prefer to fight in my own clothes. I'm not a paladin. Besides, I don't really need it." She finished. Tainal did not even answer. Pine thought the look reminded her of the thieves in the wild that gave the look of death Pine called it. The look that chilled the heart, that told you there aim was to kill and nothing less. She's just scaring me, Pine thought and positioned herself for a spar.  
The paladin was first to attack and charged like a spear towards Pine. She moved just in time to be grabbed behind by the arm, that Tainal began twisting painfully. Pine pulled her weight forward and heaved Tainal over, using her own weight against herself. Up like a flash the paladin came again, no longer a teacher, but an enemy. Pine however was determined to go as easy as possible. She hopped back and ducked and ran under the swinging arms.  
"Don't dodge me, girl! Fight me! I haven't seen one attack yet!" Tainal yelled, spinning around to face her. Pine was caught off guard as she stopped to listen and Tainal knocked her down with a sharp blow to the stomach and pinned her to the ground. The paladin sat on Pine, with her knees painfully digging into her, and the pressure increasing on her arms. Pine groaned in pain, and automatically brought up her legs under Tainal. In position she pushed out her knees over her head, and the paladin somersaulted in the air, landing in a heap, stunned. Pine got up, aching, not noticing someone had begun to watch. Tainal got up unscathed, and brought out her sword from her side. Dazzled by its brightness in the sun, Pine suddenly wished she had worn the heavy smelly armour after all, and began taking steps backwards as the paladin advanced, sword held high above her head.  
Pine heard the clunk of steel thud on the ground as she had successfully avoided the first blow. Coming into slow realisation that Tainal meant business, she concentrated on the blade, managing to avoid it and get some minor action in sideways. The paladin noticing this took advantage and bluffed an attack to hook Pine with her metal tipped boot, behind the ankle. Pine fell back and landed hard on the ground. The sun blinded her vision, blocking the silhouette of the blade that would fall on her in a split second. Rolling over instinctively, she felt the swish of metal whiz past her ear. She leaped up and pushed the owner of the sword back as she regained poise. Tainal staggered back, and almost fell down, before returning growling through her teeth. Pine felt the heat as she neared and felt a blunt end of the elbow armour hit her side. She leaned over winded as Tainal grabbed her and threw her over her head, behind.  
Falling to her knees she heard a voice ahead of her. She looked up and saw a young man throw a metal rod at her. No it was to her, she realised as it landed a foot from her knees. In an instant the paladin rotated and had raised the sword aiming for Pine, who was facing the opposite way, staring at the stranger. She heard the swish of metal come down but did not see herself grab the pole with both hands and thrust it above her head, blocking the blow of the sword. The clang of metal shook Pine to her teeth as she stood up and turned, still pushing the sword away with the metal bar.  
  
A sparkle in Pine's eyes flared, as she looked further than the paladins face. She took in every movement in anticipation. The pole strained against the steel blade and began to bend. But Pine held it tight. She felt the rod heat under her bare hands and deform as if melting to a new shape. Shocked at the sudden change, Pine let go of the rod and it fell to the ground. Tainal about to lower her sword fell forward as the sudden weight was gone. Before she could drop the sword it had crossed Pine. Pine jumped back, but too late as she felt a sharp pain across her shoulder. She lay on the ground stunned and felt wet, stickiness on her arm.  
Looking up, she saw two faces staring down on her. Tainal was hunched over her, and the stranger was kneeling at her side, inspecting the wound. Pine sat up, annoyed with herself for getting distracted and letting the paladin defeat her so easily.  
"Stay still, this cut may be deep." The young man said. Now that Pine was closer she could see he had a fair, handsome complexion and sandy hair that fell across his face. He was average in height, but fairly slender and wore the robes of an apprentice. Noticing her gaze, he responded,  
"I'm Enthir, healer mage apprentice." He said returning to press a cloth over the gash.  
"I'm - I'm Pine. I'm okay really. This is nothing to worry about." She said, getting to her feet. He offered his hand, but Pine ignored it and got up. She looked at Tainal, who was examining the steel bar in wonder.  
"Thanks for your stick." Pine said. Enthir smiled, "I think you may have managed without it anyway." He said. "Well, I expect you are not going to go to the healing quarters willingly so I'll send some medicine to your dormitory. Where is it you're staying?" he asked politely.  
"Discipline." Pine replied, transfixed at the rod Tainal was looking at. She didn't see the jolt on Enthir's face at her words. "What are you looking at?" she asked Tainal, who handed her the rod and mirrored her expression.  
The rod was bent where Tainal had put pressure on it, but that wasn't what Pine stared at. The lower area was squeezed as if it had been made of putty and was stretched and moulded to fit the grip of Pine's hand. I couldn't have done that, Pine thought, as she walked silently back to the cottage. The pace this time was a lot more sluggish. Tainal was straining to walk. Pine was on the other hand feeling spirited, despite the defeat, apart from her shoulder, which ached with the hand that she held to it.  
Pine opened her mouth several times to say something, but declined. It was Tainal who ultimately spoke as they approached Discipline,  
"I do not think it wise for me to spar with you any longer." Pine looked taken back.  
"Why? - Look, I'm sorry if I wasn't good enough today, but I'll improve. I just." Pine stared debating, but was cut short by a shove that threw her to the ground. She grumbled as she sat up and held the wound on her arm,  
"Don't you get it, foolish girl. I am a paladin. What you are capable of is beyond my teaching. I am not a mage and will not teach a mage fighting skills!" Pine looked at her. "You were not even trying to defeat me today. I am not a fool. It does not do well for a firecracker to teach an explosive how to light the fuse."  
Pine was confused at these words, but felt a surge of anger grow.  
"Why did you try to kill me then?" Pine retorted. "If you knew that I'm a mage, why use a sword?" Pine finished weakly, afraid of the words as they came from her mouth, mage, she had dissuaded herself from using it so many times before.  
"I needed to be sure. I am sure now. I cannot be your teacher. You would be stronger than any paladin in Emelan, which I cannot have, for the honour of warriors." Pine was hurt inside at the sudden outburst. The hard shell she had built over the years, had been ebbing away by the kindness of Niko and the hospitality of the Winding Circle, and she swore to herself she would not let anything get to her, but she had begun to enjoy the training sessions with Tainal, and felt it that she did not feel the same way. Pine scrambled up and ran fast, away from Tainal and Discipline, repeating to herself, I am a warrior, as she sprinted towards the gates.  
She reached the gate, almost out of breath and leaned against it. The pain in her arm was throbbing. She could not believe what Tainal had said. It brought back memories of the cruel mountainous regions. Pine slid down the wall and sat on the ground, wondering whether it was time to leave and set off travelling again. It had never been her intention to stay. A guard walked past and smiled at her. Pine scowled at him. She leant her head back and sighed.  
"This is no place for beggar children, leave before I slay the beasts."  
" My name is Pine, and I am no child," she said eyes's narrowing. "Those beasts have done you no harm. Leave them and be on your way." The paladin laughed mockingly at her, and continued. Pine stood in his way and refused to move. It had ended in a fight ultimately. The paladin had broke his arm and left, no doubt to recall his heroic tale of slaying a three-headed monster of enormous proportions. Pine escaped with a few scratches and an accusation for preventing justice. They had asked her why she had started the fight of course,  
"Because I didn't like him, was Pine's answer.  
  
"Paladins" Pine said out loud with disdain.  
  
The next morning Pine came down for breakfast to find everyone at the table except Tainal. She slowly began eating, but could not help herself,  
"Where is Tainal?" she asked, not specifically to anyone.  
Nagosa looked up and spoke quietly,  
"She left to visit the knight headquarters in the North. Did she not tell you?" Pine swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat, she had been the cause of Tainal leaving. Guilt began to crawl through her mind before Nagosa spoke again,  
"You have a few days before Niko returns, with the four. You are welcome to accompany me if you like, to my classes." He said warmly. Pine looked at Elysia and Athryn, both did not share the same look as Pine,  
"The four?" Pine asked.  
"Yes, the four young mages that have binded their magic together. They are quite famous around here. I expect you'll meet them when they move back into discipline."  
Pine again looked at the girls, who showed no sign of surprise at this news.  
"But, what about you, Elysia and Athryn." She said finally, as they looked up.  
"We are going back to the proper dorms, at last." Athryn said. Pine thought a moment; if four more were to return, she would have to move out. Perhaps Tainal had arranged for Pine to be thrown out of the Winding Circle for good, before she left.  
"What was it that made you stay here at Discipline then?" she asked Elysia, trying not to show her realisation of her future.  
"Non, of your business." Elysia snooted, offended. Pine rolled her eyes, she had been getting a lot of that lately. Nagosa sensing Pine's logic said,  
"Don't worry. There will be plenty of room for you here. Their dedicates are not returning yet. How is your shoulder? "  
Pine glanced at him guardedly,  
"It's fine."  
  
She spent the day reading the books Niko had got her and practised her kicks in the garden. She was alone in the cottage when she heard Enthir enter the gate at the front. He caught sight of her, and smiled,  
"Hello, scary kid!"  
"Pine."  
"Right, of course. Here - the bandages and balm I promised you." He handed them to her in a basket. "So, word has it that you got Tainal to up and leave." Pine half-wanted to tell him to mind his own business, but responded,  
"You shouldn't believe everything you hear. I didn't cause Tainal to leave. If you remember she kicked my - behind."  
"You never have met her before, have you? She's never had that hard a time in combat, I bet."  
"I don't think it was her ego that made her go." Pine retorted, annoyed at him now.  
"I'm sorry. Just chat, that's all. So how's that arm?"  
"It's - fine." Pine said, at his probing of the sore spot. They heard steps approaching. Enthir turned and finishing up said bye to Pine as he jogged back down to the temples.  
Athryn glanced back as he passed her at the gate. She raised her eyes as she approached Pine, who sighed, aware of her thoughts.  
"So, you've met Enthir, our healer. Like him do you? Well, I doubt you'll get far. He's of noble blood and has his eyes on elegant girls." Pine didn't need to catch the disdain in her voice to realise her jealousy. She ignored the remark and returned to kicking the air with extra effort, dropping the gasp Elysia made.  
  
The following morning, Pine got up at dawn. She slid out of bed, wiping the damp sweat off her face. The nightmares were something she would just have to get used to, like the stupid girls, who also lived here. Secretly, she could not wait till they left. Climbing down the stairs, she seated herself on the table, head in hands, wondering how on earth she would spend the day. Nagosa walked in through his small side room, greeted her and sat on an armchair reading.  
"What is it you're doing today?" Pine asked, hoping his offer to accompany his classes was still open.  
"I teach skills to the students of the earth temple, today. They are young and restless, and I have to resort to frightening them, sometimes."  
"Can I come?" Pine asked coyly.  
Nagosa looked at her grinning, "You may have a hard time, but yes, I could do with some help."  
Pine ate breakfast quickly and left the cottage with Nagosa. Her apprehension was verified as they entered amongst children no older than ten or eleven, running frantically around screaming effervescently. Nagosa sighed and cleared his throat,  
"Attention!" he roared. Pine jumped at the sudden change in his voice, from softly spoken, to something that reminded her of the sound wild beasts made when provoked. She turned to see every child had stopped and turned to face their teacher. Nagosa continued with his lesson for an hour, Pine silently watching.  
"Could you do me an errand?"  
"Sure." She said, in hope of getting out of the place.  
"I am taking the children out of winding circle for a few hours. I need you to collect some provisions from Dedicate Gorse's kitchen and the Fire temple." Nagosa continued, handing her a list and another pass token. "Take them back to Discipline, and I will see you there this evening. You are free to wander afterwards."  
Pine said bye, relieved and left the children as they set off. She had a good idea of most of the places in Winding Circle, but some were still a mystery. Gorse gave her more food than she could carry, most of which was not on the list, so Pine sat by the cool glass house, eating a sandwich and watching a couple of birds zoom past with great speed. Pine thought how graceful they looked, how free and happy, drifting in the cool breeze up there. Returning to the task at hand, she stood up and strolled towards the Fire Temple.  
Entering the ruby arched doorway, she felt buzzing vibes and found the items she sought down the hall. There was not a person in sight, and tempted by boredom she began to climb the large staircase. At the second floor she stopped, hearing a faint vibrating noise coming from close by. Pine stepped closer to one of the doors and opened it a crack, however, before she could see what was inside, something hot whizzed past her and struck the door. As she flinched back, and saw a black dent in the door and smoke wisping from it. Pine turned to the voice,  
"Who are you, intruder!" a loud voice commanded. It was a fire dedicate, Pine deducted by his robes and saw the ball of fire he was holding ready in his hand. "You will regret stealing from the Fire temple, thief. Drop them or we will be forced to." Pine watched as other fire mages gathered around him. The buzzing emitted by them filled her with astonishment, and she tried to speak,  
"I thought I heard - a noise." She told them, fumbling for her pass token. A older woman on his left saw Pine's hand reach towards her pocket and instinctively flashed a beam of burning flames at her. Pine ducked, dropping the token, which was forgotten as it rolled noiselessly to the end of the landing. Pine felt her mind telling her this was out of her league as she grabbed the basket tighter and ran. A couple of mages blocked her way, she pushed them aside and jumped down the side of the banister before burning ashes fell from the air. She cursed as one landed on her arm and brushed it off, skidding out of the arched door. Looking back she collided into something solid and warm. Catching herself, she looked up to see dedicate Skyfire looking down at her annoyed. He glanced toward the fire temple Pine had just escaped from and saw the dozen fire mages vacating in a fury.  
"Not so fast." He said.  
Pine felt strong hands grab the sides of her arms. She knew subconsciously he would realise she was not causing any trouble, but was too preoccupied escaping the undiscerning furies behind her and shook herself free from his grasp. She dropped the basket as he held her angrily, watching the items roll over the ground. Pine screamed as white-hot pain compressed on her shoulder and she wrenched out of his hold, throwing him to the ground. She vaguely heard him shout after her as she ran.  
No longer caring where she was going, she failed to notice the gathering of adults emerging from the buildings, that presumably Skyfire had called.  
Pine stopped, breathing rapidly, as she watched more mages close in around her. She tried to speak, but was deafened by the voices of the crowd. Spinning around she saw a circle form around her. More and more dedicates, mages and students were surrounding her.  
Pine closed her eyes, and then opened them. They formed an erratic circle around her. She put her feet apart and stood in her ready fighting stance. The mages however were not deterred. Pine could not see the invisible waves rise from her as she stood resolutely turning her head repeatedly behind her. She saw a guard stride forward from the right of the circle and turned to face him. Her body prickled and hummed as the arm came to her. Pine did not know what was happening. One moment she was about to bar his arm, when he landed several feet away stunned. The crowd retreated a little around him, but she could feel their power flare united. She wanted to run, but was trapped.  
Gyrating she felt a splash hit the shield she had created, but felt a dull ache through her body. Slowly an air dedicate walked forward, with hands in front of him as he spoke above the rest,  
"Just take it easy. We won't hurt you." He went on, but Pine held still as he approached. She did not have faith in any of these people anymore, as he came to close for comfort and Pine got ready to strike. The dedicate percepted the attack and on the offensive, striking out with his magic. Pine who had no idea how to deal with it, moved out of the way but watched it circle her. She fought the dedicate, kicking him in the stomach, which caused him to keel over onto the floor.  
Five more strong pairs of arms came out and grabbed her. Pine dodged a hand, but was thumped on the shoulder she had been slashed on. She winced in pain angrily and punched two away, while kicking one more sideways. The magic surrounding her grew invisibly and restricted her movements. The others retreated as she took hold of her shoulder protectively. Pine watched them, unaware of the dark figure behind her.  
Before she knew what was happening it was too late. She felt large hands placed on her neck and shoulder. Before she could react she felt a tug from them that made her flesh numb. She suddenly felt very tired and uncoordinated. Pine fought at staying upright, but weakness washed over her as the hands held on and her knees buckled. She felt the hands release her as she fell back, and the arms lay her down on the ground. A blinding flash of light enveloped the air, before everything turned black.  
  
Pine roused slowly to soft voices. Her eyes took time to focus and realise she was laying in a bed at Discipline. Niko was sat by her on the bed, talking to Enthir. He turned at her slight gasp and smiled.  
"I see more of you asleep than awake." He said blithely, as Pine sat up wearily.  
"When did you get back?" Pine asked, hoping he hadn't had time to hear of her antics.  
"A day ago. Just in time perhaps - I'm sorry about Tainal. She did not come over her best. I hope we can continue tomorrow."  
"You mean I'm allowed to stay, after." Pine interrupted, then stopped and looked at the bed covers. Niko grinned wider.  
"Yes. There was a misunderstanding. I hope it has not tarnished you're look on Winding Circle."  
Pine did not know what to say, remembering back, as Niko got up. "Better let our healer take care of you." He said, "And, Pine. Stay out of trouble - please." He said turning before leaving the room. Enthir, who had been politely silent, was watching, before starting to rub a cloth in some steaming water.  
"I'm sorry." He said, taking Niko's place and held his palm to her head. Pine looked deep into his eyes,  
"What for?"  
"I saw what happened - I told them, but - it was too late." He said.  
Pine looked on the floor embarrassed by herself. "They didn't believe they were attacking one of their own. Still edgy by new people, after the pirates." He went quiet, then continued,  
"Master Goldeye was furious, when he came. Pine looked at him suddenly, she couldn't believe Niko had not said anything about it.  
"What?" she asked,  
"He arrived just in time. I don't think I've ever seen him so mad. The crowd scattered at his light and he made sure you were okay, before having a go at Skyfire and the other leading dedicates for attacking his pupil." Pine leaned back and thought for a moment, then said,  
"What happened though? I felt so tired. Was it a spell?"  
"That was Omrothyl. He absorbed the magical and physical energy, you had, to stop you without hurting you."  
"Will I ever get it back?" Pine asked, Enthir laughed,  
"It'll take a while, you don't need it anyway, right now. He had quite a buzz afterwards. It was strange though, he's rarely forced to use it." Enthir, held her gaze, looking into Pine's face rapt with attention. He put up his hand, about to run it through her dark hair, but stopped. Pine could feel the heat from his hand wash over her face. She saw the assurance in his eyes and her gaze fell upon the slightly parted lips. Forcing herself to look elsewhere, she looked out of the window. Enthir got up quickly and began issuing some guidelines. Pine listened but felt exhausted just from keeping her head up. She felt her eyelids droop and she jerked up. Enthir paused,  
"Sorry. You need rest. I'll be back later. Vortan, my master, would have come here himself, but thought it best if it were someone more familiar." Pine half smiled sleepily. She lay back into the covers and closed her eyes, listening to Enthir's voice softly drone on.  
  
The following morning Pine woke up to a very different house. She could hear hustling downstairs as she plodded out.  
There at the table were some very different faces. Four teenagers about Pine's age were sat eating, and had now turned to stare at her. Nagosa was with them, and he greeted her cordially,  
"Good morning, Pine. Hope you're feeling better. Here's some of Rosethorn's herbal drink." Pine took it and smelled it, distracted by the faces. "I guess I should be careful, where to send you in future." He went on.  
"I'm sorry." Pine said, taking a sip of the green juice. "I didn't mean to." She said.  
"Children." Nagosa addressed the four, who had stopped eating. "This is your new temporary housemate, Pine - Pine, this is Sandry, Daja, Brair and Trisana." Pine nodded, in greeting. Sandry said hello, Daja and Brair sort of smiled and Tris continued to stare openly. Pine got the feeling she was not welcome to intrude on their happy foursome as she sat down, uncomfortably scooping porridge into her bowl.  
She was glad when Niko arrived,  
"Good morning you five." He said to her dismay. She did not know the others, or that they were communicating to each other secretly.  
  
We are not a five, Tris said angrily  
  
Give her a chance, Sandry went on. Yeah, we may get out of doing some chores, Daja added Not another girl, please, Briar said.  
  
"Pine, shall we get going?" he said.  
Pine was about to answer when she felt a gust of wind blow through the room. Her spoon flew out of her hand and landed on the floor in clutter. As Pine got up, indifferently, to retrieve it, she heard, Niko,  
"Tris." He said warningly. "You have your own student now. Immaturity should not exist. I am here for all of you."  
Pine realised the blast of air was Tris's doing. She wondered looking at the others, if their magics were also that powerful, whether she would also be able to wield her magic in a similar way.  
She got up, and accompanied Niko to the spot of their first lesson. As they arrived, Pine sat down on a nearby rock. Niko frowned, turning.  
"I'm tired." Pine said, looking up at him, squinting in the light. He nodded and walked slower.  
Pine did not want to mention her anxiety was growing. She was annoyed with herself for being so done in, but she knew it would take time to recover. She stopped at the spot they had sat the first time and watched Niko walk on further in the wind.  
"Where are you going?" she asked, nervously.  
"Come on. I want to show you something." He replied.  
Pine stood rooted. She felt fear creeping over her, from her stomach. Niko had not turned round once and was still walking on. She strived to call out to him, but did not want to reveal her fear. Closing her eyes, she willed her feet to move forward. She took a step, then another towards him. She opened her eyes and began to run to catch up, breathing heavily. Upon getting closer, she glanced over the edge. Over two hundred foot drop, waves hitting the cliff face eager to reach up and drag her down. Pine snapped her eyes shut, almost paralysed.  
"Okay, I've seen it. Let's go now." She said, keeping her voice level and turning around. She felt a hand on her arm, pull her. Reluctantly she moved, grateful it was not in the direction of the cliff.  
"There is no dishonour in admitting fear." He said. Pine still had her eyes closed, allowing Niko to guide her, but could feel they were walking fairly steeply downhill and turning often. It was dark, like a tunnel or cave. Opening her eyes, slowly she saw they were walking in what felt like a large rabbit burrow. She slowed, Niko feeling her resist, also slowed. "It is confronting them, that proves our courage." He went on.  
"Where are we?" she asked, looking at the small cracks in the dim rock face.  
"This is a natural tunnel I discovered. It was probably exposed during the earthquakes a few years ago. It's caused by the faults in the layers of rock in the cliff. It is quite stable, though I would prefer you not to wander in here alone. There are some sharp drops and it is easy to become lost."  
Pine would think it mad to come anywhere this close to the cliff face. She stared at the uneven floor in the dark space, wondering whether she would be able to see if the ground disappeared. They neared a narrow passage, which they had to enter sideways.  
Emerging, it was light, and the air was clean and fresh. Pine could taste the sea. Still holding her arm, he pulled her out onto a wide ledge. Pine gasped, her scream stuck in her throat. They had emerged a quarter the way down the cliff face. The sea surrounded them, the only way out being the way they came. The ledge extended several feet out, made of a darker band of rock, on either side of the area, were piles of scree mounted high against the cliff. Far down below were the strident waves, rushing at the shore repeatedly, trying to knock it down with its blows.  
Pine didn't realise she was walking backwards, till she felt something obstruct her way. Niko's tall frame was standing behind her. Had she been in any stable state of mind, Pine would have given him a piece of hers, but the fear clouded all other feelings.  
A wave crashed into the cliff, sending a vibration through the rock. Pine's feet scraped the flat surface as she pushed herself back, but Niko would not dislodge. The breeze changed direction and Pine spun around grabbing Niko's sides as she closed her eyes tight. Imbalanced, he took a small step back and tried to gently pry her hands off.  
"You won't fall. What is there to be afraid of?" he asked quietly. Pine buried her face in Niko's chest, wrapping her arms around him tighter. She could feel her thoughts invading, the nightmare, as if it were true.  
"I can't." she mumbled, feeling weak. Niko could hear her shallow, rapid breaths, feel her trembling through his clothes.  
"Just turn around." He said, soothingly.  
"I can't," she repeated, more desperately. Right now, she hated Niko, more than anything. She hated him for bringing her here, hated him for making her feel so pathetic, hated him most for seeing her like this. She thought if she ever came away from this cliff alive, she would rip him to pieces, if she ever stopped shaking.  
She felt his arms around her, tenderly. His heartbeat could be heard as she pressed her head to his chest.  
"Breath with me." He whispered in her ear, and then straightened up. Pine could hear the breathing pattern he had taught her. His heart slowed as Pine concentrated on it, trying to match it with her own. He began to count, as he breathed in and out. Pine felt her shaking subside. She felt warm and protected in Niko's embrace and the sea breezes touched her arms, which were still holding him tightly. The fear-provoking noises dissolved as she focused solely on breathing. She could not tell how long it was before she calmed down and was able to open her eyes. She relaxed her hold on him, to his relief.  
Pine took a deep breath before taking a small step back as she released Niko from her hold. She moved her hands to his waist not wanting to let go of the comfort, but she could see his face now.  
He was looking down at her meaningfully. Pine looked into his eyes and felt a hidden trust. She could see the concern for her and the reassurance. Holding her gaze, he smiled,  
"I knew you could do it." He whispered.  
Pine slowly turned, letting go of Niko completely. Her gaze straight ahead, her breathing deep, but irregular. She felt the fear rising again and pushed it further down, compressing it.  
The view was spectacular. The sea stretched to the horizon, before merging with the sky. Sunlit water reflected beams of gold on the rock surfaces that danced endlessly mirrored by the waves.  
"Can I go now - please?" Pine asked, unable to control a surge of shivering.  
Niko walked from behind her and went forward to the ledge. Pine's eyes widened in alarm. "No!" she called as he walked to the very edge and looked over. His robes blew out in the wind and the silver/black hair lightly wisped over his shoulders. He turned around casually as if unaware of the rising gust and beckoned her.  
Pine looked upon the tall figure, with frightening awe and felt a sense of power, that she had not seen Niko show. She slowly put her foot forward, but returned back straight away.  
"Can we go now? You're going to fall." She called out. He turned to face her, but Pine could not see more than a dark filled outline.  
"We will have to return here for your lessons." He said. Pine sighed,  
"Fine, whatever. Can we go now?" she repeated.  
Niko walked back from the ledge and entered the passage, Pine followed closely. She was glad it was so dark inside as she felt the beginnings of humiliation rise. She felt her face heat up as she wondered why she had gone to pieces like that. Clenching her fists, Pine was angry at herself, for being so afraid and feeble. She decided she could not face Niko again. She would get outside, grab some food and escape, before the others found out.  
"You did very well today." Niko said. Pine jumped at the sudden disturbance in her thoughts. What? She thought. How did I do well? She said nothing, but scowled as they emerged from the entrance. Niko caught the look and raised his eyebrows, "We will continue tomorrow. You will meet me here after breakfast."  
"Why didn't you tell.why do I have to come back?" Pine protested. "I did your stupid lesson. You didn't even warn me it was." she stopped feeling herself turn crimson. Replaying the scene, she remembered she had been so frightened, she had held onto Niko for a long time. He coughed, making Pine turn look at him,  
"I think I have bruises all over my ribs" He said teasingly. Pine smiled reproachfully, but still felt terrible inside. She walked in silence as Niko escorted her back to Discipline. As he left to talk to the 'famous four' as Pine called them, Enthir came in, from her room.  
"I've been waiting for ages. What took you so long?" Pine said nothing, but felt better seeing a familiar face.  
"I feel fine, before you ask." She said. "My arm is as good as new"  
He neared her and pulled up her tunic sleeve to reapply a fresh bandage. "So, what have you been doing all day?" she asked, trying to take her mind off the way he tentatively touched her.  
"Nothing much. Restacking supplies, fixing some minor wounds, learning a new spell, pretty boring really."  
"A new spell." Pine repeated. She had not done any magic at all since arriving at the Winding circle. Niko had taught her next to nothing, she felt, about magic as she caught sight of Sandry in Lark's room weaving on a loom in a glow of threads. "What magic do you do?" she asked him. Enthir secured the bandage and brought out some ointment,  
"I'm training to be a healer, so my magic is to do with healing, of course." He saw the unoccupied look on Pine's face and continued,  
"I healed you after you lost all that energy. You were unconscious of course." Pine was astonished to hear this, not knowing what to say,  
"Uhh - thanks" she said finally. He grinned,  
"I always wanted to cure people. Even before they found I had magic. I suppose I was lucky, my parents would never have let me be a doctor."  
"Why?" Pine asked. He looks so cute when he talks, she thought.  
"They wanted me to be something more - grand, a noble knight, or something."  
"You're rich aren't you?" Pine asked to verify Elysia's comment.  
"I guess. But they were not so happy to have me become a mage. I think they are concentrating more on my sister now. Keep her in the family business." She saw a look of resentment in his face and looked impassively out of the window. Why would anyone think a mage is not a good choice? Look at Niko. He was a great mage. She did not become aware of Enthir staring at her.  
She looks so sweet when she has that face, he thought. And the way she walks, it's so confident, but demure, like a child, not over graceful, like girls do to show off, but disciplined and strong. Pine turned back at the silent moment. Enthir flushed brightly as she caught his look and grinned. He got up, looking at the floor and grabbed his things.  
"Make sure you drink Rosethorns potion." He said. "I'll see you later." He said, hurrying outside. Pine watched him leave. She felt a tingle as she watching his hair bounce lightly as he jogged, stray locks falling over his face. Running a hand through her hair, out of the corner of her eye she saw Nagosa enter. He smiled and sat on the table with a large bound book, which he began turning the pages of.  
Pine sat on the opposite side and glanced at the pages,  
"What are you reading?" she enquired, hoping he didn't give her an answer Tainal would give,  
"An ancient History book, on genealogy." He answered, still turning the thick pages.  
"That must be interesting." Pine said sarcastically, as Briar walked in from the garden. He took a look at Pine and paused before rolling his eyes and walking into Rosethorn's room.  
"What's geeny - ola - gee?" she asked, leaning her elbows on the table and putting her head in her hands. Anything must be more interesting than watching the other four give her the looks, she thought.  
"It is studying ancestral lines and family trees. It is like tracing your roots or lineage." He answered, flicking through the pages faster.  
"Did you find yours?" she asked, thinking it was a complete waste of time.  
"I'm not looking for mine. I am getting some material together for my students." Pine nodded, about to get up. She stopped, an idea appearing.  
"Where did you get that book from?" she asked quickly. Nagosa stopped and looked at her, Pine smiled apologetically for bothering him again,  
"Where all the books are kept. The Library." He said turning his gaze back to the book. Pine jumped off the seat and ran outside,  
"Thanks." She called on the way out.  
Half way down the path she stopped. She had no idea where the library was. The dog, the four had brought with them ran to Pine and began jumping at her. She strode back to the cottage, wondering who she should ask for directions. Little Bear was pawing at her, till she said "No," firmly and it left disconsolately. She could not ask Nagosa, she had a feeling that, although it took a lot to anger him, she did not want to see that side of him. Briar, she thought and unenthusiastically went into the garden, where he had returned. Pine was slightly amazed at the progress of the plants, in the few days that Briar had returned. She knew his magic was with plants and spotted him by the vines, examining them.  
"Hello." She said, walking towards him.  
He looked at her, up and down and gave a nod. Pine sighed, this would be hard.  
"Do you know where the Library is?" she asked timidly. He answered,  
"Do I look like I know where a library might be? Not another bookworm. I thought Tris was bad enough."  
Pine chuckled, he had called her a bookworm, of all things. Briar looked at her like she had gone crazy.  
"Do you think Tris will know?" she asked as her laughter subsided.  
"Yeah, but whether she tells you." Briar went on still staring. Pine thanked him and left at a jog, as fast as she could manage. She would have to hurry and find her if she wanted to find the library before dark. 


End file.
